Traidora de sangre
by Erised Black
Summary: EN PAUSA. Post-DH. Lily Luna Potter vive enamorada de las artes oscuras, y está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para conseguir que Lord Voldemort vuelva al poder, incluso convertirse en una traidora de sangre.
1. Chapter 1

**Traidora de sangre**

**Ella**

El muchacho lo apuntaba con la varita, pero él no creía sus palabras. Sabía que iba a vencer, con la varita correcta o sin ella, no le cabía duda.

Porque tenía un presentimiento.

Como esa noche en que intentó matarlo por primera vez. Supo que algo iba a salir mal justo cuando terminó de lanzar ese maldito hechizo contra el bebé de ojos verdes. Y, como aquella vez, sabía que nada podía hacer.

Por eso, se limitó a cumplir lo que todos pensaban que iba a hacer, lo mismo que él pensaba hacer antes del presentimiento: matar a su enemigo.

No entendió cómo, los hechizos rebotaron, el suyo falló, pero no le dio importancia pues sabía que de algún modo u otro saldría vivo de Hogwarts ese día.

De pronto, notó como el hechizo rozaba su cuerpo. Su Avada Kedavra sólo lo rozó.

Todo a su alrededor se paró, se hizo silencio, él caía hacia atrás, pero tampoco notaba como se movía. El tiempo se había parado.

Intentó entender qué sucedía, pero su memoria evocó de nuevo el otro presentimiento, cuando el hechizo que no mató al niño se volvió contra él y separó lo que quedaba en ese mortal cuerpo de alma de su prisión humana.

Estaba sucediendo lo mismo.

Sonrió por sus adentros. No entendía cómo volvía a pasar todo aquello otra vez, pero en esa ocasión los acontecimientos inesperados le salvarían la vida.

Otra vez, como había pasado casi veinte años atrás, notó como algo en su interior se desgarraba. No dolía, porque no podía sentir, pero era un dolor mortal. Notaba como, poco a poco, cada celula de su cuerpo se despedía punzantemente de su alma, en un desgarrador grito para no morir.

No era una sensación desgradable, pero tampoco le llegaba a gustar.

Lo que sucedía a continuación era demasiado desconcertante, pero él ya estaba preparado.

El alma buscaría frenéticamente un cuerpo, algún lugar adiente que poseer, pero no era fácil en mitad de esa batalla donde la mayoría de sus seguidores ya estaban muertos o poco les faltaba.

Reconoció cerca de él dos figuras que acababan de aparecer, era muy jóvenes, apenas llegarían a los veinte años.

Una de esas figuras lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, literalmente.

Dejó que su alma se acercara al cuerpo veloz, para mezclarse con la joven alma que esperaba ansiosa a la suya.

La escena seguía paralizada, y ahora lo veía con unos otros ojos.

Delante de él su antiguo cuerpo se suspendía en el aire, esquivando el mortal hechizo. Pero el cuerpo ya estaba muerto.

No pudo fijarse en nada más pues todo empezó a difuminarse rápidamente. Hogwarts desapareció y, ante sus ojos, apareció un nuevo lugar ya conocido.

Se encontraba en el salón de la casa de sus asquerosos padres muggles, en pequeño Hangleton.

A su alrededor dos docenas de rostros lo observaban con admiración, desconcierto y temeridad. Obviamente veían el rostro de algún otro conocido, pero intuían que ahora ese cuerpo albergaba dos almas. Su expresión delataba miedo.

Su nuevo cuerpo se dirigió hacia un espejo, al tiempo que su alma empezaba a entender qué sucedía gracias a una muda conversación con el alma anfitriona.

Llegaron a un viejo espejo de cristales rotos y llenos de polvo.

Una mano blanca y delicada, la mano de su cuerpo, limpió con un fugaz movimiento la carcoma.

El reflejo le mostró una joven de rostro en forma de corazón, ojos azules y una larga cabellera anaranjada. Una nariz un poco demasiado larga le aseguró quien era el padre.

El rostro se transformó con una maligna sonrisa al tiempo que la nueva alma reía en su interior.

La hija de Harry Potter había traicionado a toda su familia y había vuelto el peligro al mundo.

…

**Es muy corto y con frases muy sueltas, solo para darle sensación de "tiempo parado", aunque no sé si lo he conseguido. Creo que más o menos se entiende quienes son los personajes, sino, decídmelo y lo arreglaré. En el siguiente capítulo más explicaciones de porqué todo P**

**Comentarios, por favor.**

_Erised Black_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana_


	2. Nota de autora

**Nota de autora**

Bueno, como habréis podido observar, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he actualizado la historia. No es por nada en concreto, quizás por falta de inspiración y demasiado trabajo en la universidad. De momento no creo que la continue y, si fuera el caso, avisaría por PM.

Muchas gracias y perdón por daros falsas ilusiones.

Erised Black.


End file.
